narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
Duel 3
Ikari stood in a park, his white hair blowing in the winds as he waited for his opponent. On his hip was a large blaster of sorts which he withdrew from its holster and spun it in the air before making it land on his arm and pressing a button to activate it. The blaster transformed into his duel disk and he placed his deck in the front of it."Where is he?" He wondered as he watched his disk go into active mode for the duel at hand. "Right here," said Josho, his red hair catching his opponent's eye as he slipped out from behind a tree, duel disk at the ready. "I'm glad to see you; I'd gotten rusty dueling that fool Ahatake so many times. I relied on Yubel so much, once I found an opponent who knew what he was doing, I floundered. With a new deck, I should be ready to go again. So let's see how I do against someone on my own level, eh? As usual, you can go first." He stepped back and waited for his move. Ikari nodded and drew his six cards. "My move and I'll summon my Blackwing, Blizzard the Far North, in attack mode." He said as he summoned an albatross type bird with 1300 attack points and 0 defense points. "I'll end with three face downs." He said ending his turn. Drawing his own cards, Josho looked them over for a second. "Well, good way to start. I'll first play the spell card "'A' Cell Breeding Device"!" A mysterious machine appeared on the field and began churning away. "Next, I'll summon one "Alien Hunter", and end my turn!" Smirking as he drew his card he declared his move. "I summon my Vayu the Emblem of Honor in attack mode and then activate my trap, Icarus Attack, by releasing my Vayu I can destroy two cards on your field and I choose your A breeding Machine and Alien Hunter." He said as a giant whirlwind erupted on the field. "Now Blizzard attack him directly!" He called out as his bird attacked Josho. "Ill end with a face down." Josho winced as he took the damage, but remained calm as he drew. "I summon Alien Psychic in face up defense position! Next, I use the effect of Alien Dog to special summon Alien Dog from my hand, placing two A Counters on your Blizzard." In his mind, Josho contemplated attacking. Those facedowns could be an issue, though... I'll wait one more turn. "I play two facedowns and end my turn." As Blizzard was infected he sighed but with his next draw he smiled. "Not a problem, I summon my Bora the Spear and tune my Bora with Blizzard." He said as Blizzard erupted in to two green rings and surrounded Bora who changed into four stars. "I now synchro summon my, Blackwing-Armed Wing!" He said as he summoned a winged warrior holding a blaster having 2300 attack points and 1000 defense points. "Now with that I'll attack your Alien Psychic with Armed Wing!" He said as he declared the attack and his monsters attack rose by 500. 2300 -> 2700 "When my monster battles a monster in defense mode he gains 500 attack and the difference is dealt to you as damage." He explained. Josho took a deep breath after taking heavy damage. "You're focusing on direct damage, I see. I'll have to put a stop to that." He drew his card, then smiled. "Hopefully this will help me do that. I summon Alien Ammonite in attack mode, then use its ability to summon my Hunter from the graveyard, only to tune them together so I can synchro summon Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar! I next tribute my Alien Dog to activate my trap, Planet Pollutant Virus! Your Blackwing, with no A Counters on it, is destroyed, and all monsters you summon for three turns receive an A counter! Finally, I command an attack! Gol'gar, strike him directly!" He winced as his Blackwing was destroyed and he took a large chunk of damage equaling 2600 to his life points. "I'll Discard my Elphin the Raven to trigger my Lightning Vortex." He said as he attempted to discard a high level monster in order to clear Josho's field. However, Josho wasn't going to let his move be wasted so quickly. "I activate my other facedown card, Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your Lightning Vortex!" With his move countered he winced again. "I play the spell Magical Mallet!" He said as he added two cards to his deck and shuffled drawing two new cards. "I now summon out my Sirocco the Dawn!" He said as the level 5 winged beast appeared. "If you control a monster and I do not I can summon him without tributes, now ill special summon my gale the whirlwind!" He said as a second bird appeared. "Now using Gale's effect Ill cut your Gol'gar's attack in half!" He said hoping it would work. He watched as Josho's monster lost half its attack points. "Now Sirroco, Use your other ability to pull the attack of all face up blackwings, increasing its power to 3300, Now destroy that Fortress once and for all!" He called out. The A Counter decreased Sirroco's attack to 3000, but Josho still took heavy damage. Drawing a card, he stalled for time. He played another Alien Psychic in Defense Mode, then ended his turn. Ikari smiled as he started his turn. "Before I end my turn Ill tune Sirroco with Gale to synchro summon my Black Winged Dragon!" He said as he smiled brightly at his dragons creation. "Now to the tune of 2800 Attack, Ill end my turn." Josho drew another card, then burst into a smile. "First, I remove all my Reptile monsters on the field and in the graveyard from play in order to summon... Evil Dragon Ananta! With 600 ATK gained per card removed from play, its ATK becomes 4200!" The hydra-like dragon roared with its many heads. "Next, I summon another Alien Hunter! Ananta, destroy his Dragon! Hunter, move in for a direct attack afterwards!" With a meager 2400 lps left Ikari drew his last card. "I now once again summon another Sirroco the Dawn via his effect, but now ill release him for my Total Defense Shogun!" He said as he summoned his last key part. "Now ill play the spell known as Miracle Synchro Fusion!" He said as he fuses the Black Winged Dragon in his grave with his the shogun on the field and fusion summon his Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste. "Now with that ill attack your hunter!" Losing 300 ATK because of the A Counter, The Draco-Equiste still left Josho with only 1100 Life Points. Josho drew another card, and his face grew grim. "This battle will likely end in the next few turns, and I'm not sure how it will turn out. Either way, I would like you to know it's been a great duel. Now, I play one card facedown. Ananta, attack his dragon!" Losing his dragon he draws another card. "I play Swords of revealing lights!" He said to stall for three turns. Josho nodded to his opponent out of respect for the manuever. He drew, then announced, "I play Alien Mars in defense mode, and end my turn!" Drawing a card he played his second Blizzard. "Now ill special summon my Bora from the grave." He called out as he ended his turn. Josho drew again. "I play one card facedown, and end my turn." Drawing his next card he played his Allure of Darkness. "With this I Can draw 2 more cards if I discard a dark monster after." He Drew his Shura and Mausoleum, so by discarding his shura to the remove from play zone he ended his turn. Josho played Alien Hypno in attack mode, and ended his turn. Drawing his last card he smiled. "This is game Josho, Ill activate my Mausoleum and release my two monsters to summon my Earthbound Immortal Asilla Piscu!" He said as a giant bird is summoned to the field. "Thanks to its effect you cannot target it as an attack target." He said as he ended his turn and his swords faded. "Now ill use its other effect and attack you directly!" He said as he attacked. Josho smiled. "You've activated my trap card! Eradicator Epidemic Virus! I sacrifice my Ananta and choose spell cards! Your Mausoleum is destroyed, and due to its effect, so is Asilla Piscu! Now, Alien Hypno, attack him directly and end this duel!" Ikari's life points hit zero and he smiled even in defeat. "Well played duel, not many counter my immortal like that." He said as he turned off his duel disk and returned it to his hip.